Cellphones, cordless phones, wireless phone devices, wireless messaging devices, etc. have entered into widespread usage throughout the world. People using cellphones and other wireless communication devices often find it awkward to operate a phone in many circumstances. For example, it is awkward to hold a cellphone for conversations while driving a vehicle or where one or both hands are occupied with an ongoing activity. In many localities in the united States and other countries of the world, using a cellphone in such circumstances is deemed unsafe and made illegal.
Carrying and storing a cellphone or wireless phone device on one's person can also be inconvenient, unsightly, or uncomfortable. Cellphones worn on the belt can be awkward or uncomfortable when the user sits down or leans back against a seat. when carried in the shirt or trousers pocket, they can create unsightly bulges or distortions in one's clothing. when carried in a purse or backpack, the user can be inconvenienced by having to open or unzip the carry pack and fumble around with its contents to find the phone.
The prolonged use of wireless transmitting devices close to one's head may also have deleterious health effects. In some countries, cellphone users have adopted wearing metallized shields on their head or around their ear to block exposure of soft brain tissue to RF radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,773 issued to Rinot discloses a radiation shielded device in the form of a headgear that can be used as a cellphone.